Otaku Princess
by Channel-N
Summary: She doesn't read fashion magazine or goes shopping clothes. She read manga and goes to a comiket instead. And she fell in love with a fictional character instead a real person! MaruixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone. It's been quite a while since I write a story. And somehow, I think my skill in writing has drained. It seems like I was writing for the first time again. So I wanted to apologize first if the grammar or the vocabularies were bad/poor. But I hope you would enjoy the story. I intend to make this chapter longer, but just as I said before, my skill has degenerate and it's already late at night, and I have a test tomorrow. Well, anyway, please spare me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenipuri, but I do own my OC and Tokio and the plot. And if there's by any chance there's a character under the name Tokio in some animes or mangas, the one in this story is not him! He was created based on my imagination.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, look at these clothes, they're really cute, aren't they?"<p>

"I'll definitely get this one! I've saved my money just for this!"

"Hmm, I think I need to take a diet program first before buying this."

"Ehh? I think you're already slim enough."

"Really? Haha, thanks."

Girls' talk. That's an everyday conversation between girls in their senior year in middle school. After being stressed by high school entrance exam, they will just go shopping, karaoke or just hanging out after school. As for the boys, they will play to an arcade game centre, doing sports, or practicing in case you're a member of Rikkaidai tennis club.

But all in all, despite being occupied by things like studying for the exam that's coming less than 12 months, they just choose another way to kill their time. And one of them was spending her time in a library peacefully reading her manga.

"Fufu, you look so cool too today, Tokio-sama." She said to the manga's character she was reading.

Fujimoto Natsuki, 14 years old, Rikkaidai's third year, class B. Unlike the others, she was one of the few who didn't spend her time to do all girly stuffs as she preferred to cost a new manga rather than a fashion magazine. She was a hardcore otaku.

"Aa, the bell has ringed. Well, it's too bad, but I'll see you again soon, Tokio-sama." She smiled as she closed the book carefully and brought it close to her as she dashed out of the library to her class.

She put it neatly inside her bag once she arrived on her seat. "I'll see you again as soon as the class over." She whispered softly.

Once the class was over, she quickly took out her manga from before and shoved her text book inside her bag before going out of the class while reading it. She was humming all the way through the corridor with the book on her hands.

"Tokio-sama…" she muttered, "Ah, it would be nice if I can meet you in person."

She kept reading the book until she suddenly bumped into something really hard and fell to the ground, hard.

"Sorry, but I'm in a real hurry, so later." The 'thing' that bumped her said and left her in a daze.

"Wh-what's that?" she said, adjusting her glasses which was slipped from its place when she fell. Wait, something was missing. Where did her manga gone? It's not in her hands, it must be fell somewhere. She quickly looked around to find her precious book.

Her blood gone cold as she looked at the thing she was searching for. It's all messed up and there was a footprint of someone shoe on it. She hadn't stand up, so the culprit must be the person who has just crashed into her.

"Tokio-sama!" she cried as she wiped the dust off of it. "Who dares to did this to you?" she continued to mourn her beloved fictional character when she noticed a paper was lying in front of her, near where her book fell before. She took it and read the content.

"Writing Assignment… Marui… Bunta…" she read carefully the name and a fire lit up in her eyes. This person was definitely the one who ruined her Tokio-sama!

"I will… I will not forgive you, Marui Bunta!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in Rikkaidai's ground.<p>

"Achoo." A young red hair male sneezed.

"What's wrong? You caught a cold?" Jackal asked his partner.

"Ugh, no. Maybe someone is talking about me." Marui said. "After all, I'm a tensai."

"I don't think it's about that." Jackal sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter finished! Well, how's that? Did you find the canons OOC (even though they only appear a little)? Or the story was lame? Or you found a lot of mistakes? Or anything else?<strong>

**Well, I do hope you enjoy it though :) Anyway, please review and give a comment! I will really appreciate it if you did it.**

**See you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings to my beloved readers ^w^. I want to apologize first for the long update. It's not like I don't want to update, but because of school's tasks I just can't concentrate writing a new chapter for this series. My deepest apologize m(_ _)m**

**I'm a sort of person who get stressed easily, so if I was given more than two tasks at the same time, I would be stressed and couldn't do anything correctly. And unfortunately in this term, my assignments were a lot. And yeah, I don't even know if I could get a good marks :/**

**Anyway, that's that and I've been through that hell, now I'm a little bit free so I want to update this story as soon as possible. And if possible complete this series around this holiday. Just wish me luck :)  
>So enjoy the new chapter, sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Marui Bunta, Rikkai's third year, class 3-B, seat number 16, a member of the proud Rikkaidai tennis club. After the incident, Natsuki looked up for several information about the culprit. From the paper she got, the culprit's name was Marui Bunta and surprisingly was a classmate of her. She was not one that cared about her surrounding including her classmate after all. Because real life was bothersome and she had, of course, Tokio-sama with her, so who cares about reality.<p>

Personally she would avoid people as much as possible, but now that someone dared to crush her beloved one, she wouldn't let him easily. It's time to confront this Marui person face-to-face. And give him some nice smack on the gut… at least, that's what she thought.

It's been a long time since she got in contact with a real person, besides her mother who occasionally scolds her to "get a life" or something like that. She would get nervous that her palms were getting sweaty every time she tried to talk to any person. But now she didn't even had a chance to do so.

At the morning, before school started, she was already waiting at class, but he was never came until the bell rang. Turned out he had morning practice. When the class started she didn't have any chance either. Then when the lunch started, he was swarmed by girls and she was swept away by the girls and again, lost her chance. Once the class started again, she lost another chance to talk.

Natsuki sighed, "Is it really this hard to even talk to one person?"

She took out a pocket book from her desk and opened it. There was a picture of dark haired male in a knight armor stamped on the first page.

"Tokio-sama, I'm so sorry for disappointing you." She apologized. "But worry not! I, Fujimoto Natsuki, will definitely make him sorry for ruining your image." she said a little bit too loud.

"Fujimoto-san! If you want to chatter than please do it outside the class." The teacher pointed at the door, gesturing to her to get out.

"Y-yes." She gave a little answer as she was startled.

After the bell rang, the teacher said to talk to him later after school as he was going to give her some extra task. She was assigned to sort some documents from student committee members, moving lab materials from the class, and finally clean up her class room as the original students who were on duty were given a day off for today.

As she finished cleaning the blackboard, the sky had turned into a bright reddish orange color. She sat on the nearby chair and gave a little massage to her shoulder.

"That teacher knows how to punish a student." She grumbled, stretching her feet and hands.

Another time passed as she relaxed her body from the work and threw her head to the table with a little thud sound. Lazily she took her pocket book and stared to the unanimated picture. At least this was a way to relieve her stress.

"In the end, I couldn't even talk to him." She sighed closing her pocket book and nearly fell into a slumber if not for the door that suddenly opened.

Natsuki nearly jumped out from her seat. Who would enter the class room at this time anyway? Most of the students would have gone back by now. Or at their club.

"Hm?" a man came inside, walked to one table, peek inside the desk and took out a note book before going back to the door he came from. He stopped at the door before turning his head towards Natsuki.

"Puri." He said as he closed the door.

Natsuki was dumbfounded, "Wha-what was that?"

And so ended the first day of taking revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another short chapter. I just can't write a long one. My bad :( And no Marui in this chapter X3 Sorry to put you on the wait again. But hey, there's Niou anyway XD And no, it's not going to be MaruixOCxNiou fic, I hope.<strong>

**Once again, I am sorry for the long update. And sorry if there are grammar mistakes here and there. Please tell me if there's some mistakes in here. It'll help me for the future improvement :)  
><strong>

**If you have some critics or comments please tell me, I'll gladly accept it. Leave a reply too, one reply means a lot to me :D**

**See you next time! Stay tune!**


End file.
